Chill of the Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A girl remembers a night of frozen fright, one that ends in the most unexpected way.


**In honor of a gifted writer, here's a story for GoldGuardian2418, starring her OC Rachel, here you are and enjoy!**

Rachel returned home after a long day at school. She looked over and saw Big Chill sleeping on the couch. Watching at the blue alien peacefully asleep, Rachel remembers the very first time she saw him...

* * *

It was a dark night filled with ever falling snow, Rachel was driving through the countryside to spend the night at her uncle's cabin, but this blizzard wasn't helping her at all. "This is ridiculous." she mumbled. "When's this snow gonna stop-"

Suddenly, a patch of black ice caused the car to swerve, Rachel had the steering wheel in a death grip as she tried to maneuver the car to safety, the vehicle slid the opposite way when it stopped.

Rachel stepped out of the car to make out her location, the moment she did, she slipped. Falling down the steep hilltop with only the cold, powdery snow to cushion her all the way down.

Finally, she stopped at the bottom of the hill. Getting up, she brushed the excess snow off her and shivered, more cold now than she ever was. She looked up and the hill was too steep to climb. In fact, she can hardly even see the top at all.

Rachel had to do something, but what? She remembered some of the locals say that there was a cabin not too far from her location. With that, she took off looking for the cabin. At last, Rachel saw it! She rushed right to it and banged hard on the door.

When there was no answer and it was getting even colder, Rachel reached for the doorknob, but the door slowly opened by itself.

A little frightened, but Rachel shook it off. "Just the wind." she told herself.

The girl couldn't help but shudder a little when she stepped into the dark, empty cabin. When she was all the way in, the door slammed shut behind her. Rachel whirled around and whimpered a little. That slamming door reminded her of the stories about the old cabin, saying that it was haunted by a phantom who terrorizes those foolish enough to enter...

Shaking these stories out of her head, Rachel wandered further in the cabin until she saw a fireplace and some good firewood piled next to it.

A few minutes later, Rachel smiled to herself now that she was sitting on the ground in front of a warm, roaring fire with her wet jacket and gloves drying off in front of the fire.

She sighed to herself. "This is more like it, I don't know why people say this place is haunted."

As if she was heard, a strange noise came to Rachel's ear, it could've passed for heavy breathing. Jumping a little, Rachel spun around, but saw no one behind her. She took a deep, shaky breath, "Get a grip Rachel, there's no such thing as-"

And then, a huge gust of chilling wind blew from the chimney, putting out the fire. Rachel screamed, but not because of the fire being out, but because the logs along with the whole fireplace was now covered in thick ice.

Rachel got up and ran for the door, but a dark shadow rushed past her, forcing her to run the other way, but the shadow whizzed by her again, the figure seemed to be moving in all directions.

Terrified, Rachel clutched her head in her hands and stood frozen with fear. "There's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as-"

Before Rachel could finish, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Nervously, she slowly turned around and looked up to see a thin figure in a blue hooded cloak. He lifted his head, revealing a skeletal face and green, faceted eyes.

Seeing the girl look like she was about to burst, the phantom narrowed his eyes.

"Boo." he breathed in his creepy voice.

"A GHOST!" Rachel cried out at the top of her lungs. She ran away faster and screamed louder than ever as the specter chased after her.

Rachel ran and didn't even think about looking back. She never wanted to see that horrifying face again.

All of a sudden, the floor became covered in ice and Rachel slipped and kept sliding down the ice covered hallway without stopping. Then Rachel saw that she was heading straight for an open door! She tried to stop herself but the ice was too slippery and she was going too fast! She zoomed right through the door and down a staircase, landing painfully below.

Grunting in pain, Rachel heard the phantom's heavy breathing. She looked around for a hiding place, but there was nowhere to go but up.

The phantom phased through the floor and looked around for the girl. A puzzled look came to his face, there was no place to hide in this room. Just above his head, Rachel was hanging from one of the basement's rafters.

"Now, where are you?" the phantom wondered out loud. The sound of that deep, spooky voice sent a shiver down Rachel's spine.

Rachel hugged the rafter tighter and closed her eyes, praying in her mind that the ghost will leave and this will all be over. She peeped her eye open and turned to see if he was gone, when she did, she saw herself face to face with the phantom.

She screamed, but the phantom didn't even flinch.

Rachel turned away. "S-Stay away from me!" she pleaded. "Leave me alone!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." the phantom told her. "Come down from there, it's not safe."

Rachel shook her head. "NO!" she cried. "You're trying to fool me! Just get away!"

The phantom sighed, his cloud of icy breath visible. He had to get her down before the rafter came crashing down and the girl could get seriously hurt. But seeing her whimper and shiver with fright, he knew she was in no mood to listen to him. Just then, he got an idea and a devious smile on his face.

Hearing the phantom chuckle, Rachel held on tighter. Suddenly, she felt something poking her ribs, in spite of all her terror, Rachel started to giggle as she tried to shy away from the prodding.

"Does that tickle?" the blue phantom mused. He began slowly tickling her sides.

Rachel closed her mouth tightly to hold back her laughter, but her giggles kept bubbling out. "D-Dohohon't tickle! Stohohohop!" She laughed a little louder, she tried to move away from his claw-like fingers as her grip started to loosen.

"Cootchie Cootchie coo." the phantom teased as he sped up the tickling. When he reached her stomach, Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing while the phantom smiled from sheer amusement.

And finally, it was too much. Rachel let go of the rafter and the ghost caught her in his arms. She was too surprised to say anything as her tormentor set her on the ground. Stiff scared half to death, Rachel crumpled to the floor and backed away against the wall, looking at the phantom in fear.

The phantom knelt down to be level with her. "Don't be afraid." he said in a gentle voice. "I said I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled, Rachel felt unnerved by that creepy grin, but when she thought about it, if this ghost was going to hurt her, he would've done it a long time ago.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"R-Rachel..." she answered.

The hooded one bowed his head. "I'm Big Chill. Sorry that I scared you so bad, I didn't mean to hurt you. I haven't had a visitor in so long, I got carried away."

"I-It's okay," Rachel said. "no harm done. But, why did you scare me like that?"

Big Chill looked down. "Well, it gets so boring living all alone in this old cabin, especially when you try to talk to someone, all they ever do is scream at me and run away..." he said sadly.

"Don't be sad. I really shouldn't have judged you before I knew what you were like." She looked closer at him. "Are you really a...ghost?"

"Well, sort of." Big Chill replied. "I'm a Necrofriggian, an alien with ghost powers." He made his body intangible.

Rachel gasped in awe, she reached her hand out. "Can I...?"

Big Chill nodded. "Go ahead."

Rachel stuck her hand through Big Chill's transparent form. "Whoa..." she breathed as she took her hand back.

"Yeah, whoa." Big Chill said, becoming solid. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was on my way to my uncle's cabin, then I got separated from my car and needed to get out of the cold."

"So you came here." Big Chill finished, to which Rachel nodded. Then Big Chill got up. "Come on, I'll take you to your uncle."

With the storm over, Big Chill came outside with Rachel in his arms, then to her amazement, Big Chill's robe unfolded into a pair of bisected wings.

"Hang on!" Big Chill said, Rachel smiled as she hugged her arms around her new friend and the two flew off into the cool night air.

* * *

And ever since that night, Rachel and Big Chill became the best of friends. To think, she was so frightened of him and now they're so close.

The girl put a blanket over the napping alien before heading upstairs, grateful to make such a special friend.


End file.
